Short Notice
by The Homesick Angel
Summary: OK so this is about a girl and how she has to life knowing she is stuck with the most terrifing man she has ever seen in her life and how she will cope with this oh and this is a GaaraxOC
1. The mission and the news

Ok so I desided to make another story about Gaara since well they seem to be the only ones I'm able to make. Ok but this takes place when Naruto is 15 and Gaara is 16. Oh and this is a GaaraxOC. i hope you guys will enjoy this.

She sat in the Sakura tree with the wind blowing her long black hair. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clunched a kuni in her hand. Slowly she raised the cold steal and started to cut. The long black locks fell to the ground as she kept cutting making her perfect, silky hair shorter and shorter. "Rain they didn't mean it. What did you do to your hair?" Naruto asked looking at her chopped up hair. "I needed a trim and this looked like a good time." Rain said whipping the tears from her face. "Yeah ok whatever they asked me to come and check on you. oh Tsunada wants to talk to you tomorrow and Sakura wanted to know what you wanted to eat because your parents are out at a meeting with Tsunada tonigh." Naruto said while turning to walk away. "Tell them to drop dead and tell Sakura I will be home soon and not to cook." She said smiling "hey Naruto why does Sakura try to keep me happy and safe?" she then asked looking down at him with pleading eyes. "Love I guess she is like that to everyone she loves." he said while walking away. She sat alone in the tree a little longer wondering before she jumped down and walked home.

"Sakura I got ramen!" Rain yelled while walking in the front door. She slid off her shoes and walked toward the kitchen. Sakura walked down the stairs "Wow what made you do this?" she asked while going to the dinning room and ate happily.

"Rain. Rain, honey get up you need to get ready for work." their mom said. Rain rolled our of bed and got dressed in her usual atirer. She walked down the streets of konhana till she came to the Hokage's office. "Lady Tsunada wanted to see me today?" she said to the lady at the front desk. "Right head on up they are waiting for you." the lady said smiling at her. Rain nodded and walked up stairs heading to the office. On her way up she met a woman with four ponytails and a man with purple markings on his face. She stopped and bowed to them in greeting before running up the stairs again. She arrived at Tsunada's door and knocked lightly. "What do you want!" Tsunada yelled through the door. Rain slowly cracked the door open and peeked in. "You wanted to see me my lady." she said softly. "Oh right Rain come in please. We really must speak with you. Ok well I must speak with you." Tsunada said motioning for her to come in. Rain walked into the room slowly. Tsunada sat at her desk with a man setting infront of it, he had dark red hair and black rings around his eyes as if he hadn't slep in years or ages. "Rain I'm going to be compleatly straight with you." She said nicely. "Ok what do you need I have to go on my mission soon." Rain said standing by the door. "Yeah I know you have to pack your stuff for your long trip." "Well the mission rally isn't that long about three days at the most my lady. Why? Did you have something else in mind?" Rain said with a confused look in her eyes. "No we can take care of this if that is alright with you?" she asked the red head. The man named Gaara nodded and lookd at Rain. "You said she had long hair. What happened?" he asked looking at her and her chopped up hair. "Well I desided to cut it last night." "Rain this is the Kazekage and you-"Tsunada stopped when she dropped down in a low bow. "Please Kazekage-sempi forgive me I didn't know it was you and I didn't know who you were when I first saw you. Please forgive me I didn't know." she pleaded. Gaara raised from the chair and walked to her and stopped and placed his hand on her head. "Be safe on your mission." he said and then walked out the door. " Rain go and finish your mission with Naruto." Tsunada said and then went back to signing papers. "Oh Rain when you get back your getting married." she said raising her head up. Rain nodded and head out to start her mission that may take a little longer than what was expected.

ok so here is a cliffy for you guys b/c I got bored and desided i would end it here ha lol ok well i don't know how long it will take for me to get more up so yeah just make do with this oh and i hate that this is so short and for some reason i just keep going with this ok well ttyl -


	2. welcome back stupid heros

Yeah ok i do a buttload of skipps b/c who needs to know the details of walking or sleeping (unless you have a cool dream) so i just do a of for a skip

"Come on Naruto who the hell knew that a mission that was meant for three days would turn into a three year mission. Plus what did you miss that was so important?..." Rain's small voice asked the older but not wiser Naruto. "Um hello we missed the Chuunin Exam. This makes the third time I have missed it or it got postponed..." "oh well, I think beating the Akatsuki's ass for three years would make you a ANBU by now..." "are you nuts you have to take the Chuunin Exam or you can't go any farther. Also we would have been back soon but no you just had to blow up Sasori's head even though it was just a puppet..." "hey now you should be happy I was going for the tree beside him but I missed and got his puppet head..." "yeah well Rain we were only suppose to get a document from the rock village and take it to the grass village..." "hey yeah what ever happened to that document?..." "I really don't think that matters since we kinda destroyed their village and all. God Rain you really smell." "so do you since we haven't had a bath in a week." the two ninja walked down the road, both covered in dirt and dried on blood each having look as if bathing never existed in their world, heading for the village hidden in the leave, their home.

They came up to the the Hokage's office and Naruto ran up and beat on her office door as Rain stood back and let the only person she has ever truly talked to beat on their boss/ leader's door. "Hey Grandma Tsunade we're back!" Naruto yelled through the poor door. Naruto opened the door suddenly and found the Hokage passed out on her desk with Sake bottles laying everywere. "Wow Rain I do think that Grandma here needs to lay off the Sake." he said walking up to the desk of the sleeping Hokage. He raised his hand high above his hand and brought it down with ninja speed making a loud slamming noise that startled the sleeping lady of the village. "What the hell are you doing in here Naruto? Naruto holy hell. OMG your back it is so good to know your alive.," she said hugging both of them untill she finally let them go showing that she went from happy to buisness," You know your were suppose to report in and tell us that you were going to be gone this long. We had to make you guys missing-nin but now that you are back I will have to do more paper work and talk to the other village and take you guys off the list. Oh and Rain I love that your hair is long again before you looked like ten year old boy. Now you look like a beautiful young lady." Lady Tsunade said smiling at her. Rain blushed and looked down with a smile on her face as well. Tsunade knew Rain wouldn't have said anything because well she is to shy unless she is alone with Naruto then she never shuts up. She stepped back and finally looked at the two of them. Naruto looked like shit his blond hair now red from what seemed to be blood, his suit had red, black, and brown spots on it from blood and dirt, not to mention holes. Rain's hair was up in a high pony-tail and yet still came to her waist but she could tell it looked like it hadn't been washed in a month and her body look like it hasn't seen a meal in a year which kinda made her look alike a model but models don't have that much muscle mass or have a woman's six pack and still look like a swimsuit model. "Ok you two need to rest and take a serious bath and just hang out god you have been on a non stop mission for three years." she said making both of them blush.

Rain walked into her house that she and sakura shared with their parents when they were younger but now it was just them. She looked around and saw that Sakura wasn't home. 'yeah nice leave the door locked seems i did teach you something after all' she thought smiling to herself. She walked up to the large master bathroom which had the biggest bathtub. Filling it up with hot water Rain slowly started to shead her clothes which she had to pill off from all the blood that stuck it to her body. Turning off the water to the bath she slowly slipped in feeling the warm water. The water didn't cover her all the way and soon it started to turn a redish brown. She washed her hair and body and let the dirty blood water out and filled it anew. She let the warm water soak her, and it also started to untie the knots in her sore muscles. She felt so good, so relaxed, so tired, so she driffed off to sleep.

Sakura came home to find her door unlocked. Gaara, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Temari were behind her wait and wondering what was wrong. "So Sakura what is the hold up." Ino asked. "My doors unlocked..." "So?" "So the door isn't broken into and Rain is the only one with a key." Sakura made a dash inside but fell face first on the hard wood floor. The sand slowly slid away from her ankles as Gaara walked passed her fallen body and up to the stairs to find her.  
He stood looking down on his soon to be bride, his face hot red since he had never seen a woman with out clothes on, and slowly and carefully he bent down and picked her up. Not bothering to dry her off he walked down the hall to were Sakura had the door already open and layed the sleeping beauty on the bed. He lay down beside her on the small bed, covering them both up so not to keep flashing her naked body to no one. Her ass pressed against his hips and her back against his chest they lay there, she asleep he stroking her arm, in the dark waiting for morning.


End file.
